


Our Extended Family

by CrystalNavy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: The Crystal Gems achieved their hard-fought victory. Now it's time to claim the spoils of that victory.





	1. Malachite's Big Bad Wacky Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malachite goes on a world-wide tour.

Jasper was confused. 

She was made perfect. A notch above all the Gems of her kind. She was made to serve Pink Diamond, and she strived to fulfill her duty to the best of her ability.

Then, Pink Diamond got shattered, and she lost her purpose, the very purpose which kept her grounded. That was when she resolved to do one last thing she could: to finish off the Gem that shattered her. To find Rose Quartz and shatter her for what she had done. Then she'd finally be able to get some closure and fit into the system that the Diamonds have created once more. She had done everything in her power to bring Rose Quartz to justice, even after Rose Quartz took another form. 

And now, she lost the ground underneath her feet once more. She had been trying to shatter Pink Diamond's murderer at any cost. Except that the target of her vengeance was misplaced. That her target had been herself all along. She had been trying to murder Pink Diamond with fanatical dedication for more than five millenia.

Pink Diamond and Rose Quartz were one and the same.

And Jasper didn't know what to think or feel anymore. Her programming told her that she should let go and return to the position she was meant to fulfill. Yet, she couldn't. She couldn't face Pink Diamond again, not after all the times she tried to murder her.

"Why don't you try finding your own place?" Lapis Lazuli sat down next to her first - and currently only - fusion partner

"I don't know if I can." Jasper admitted, avoiding her gaze

"You can." Lapis gazed at the ocean wistfully "I was confused too. And I found my answer while I traveled through space. I found myself, and I realized that I wanted to become one of the Crystal Gems all along."

Jasper said nothing as she stared at the lapping waters.

"I know you better than anyone else, remember?" Lapis continued "And speaking of which, I have an idea."

She stood up abruptly, facing the ocean.

"What kind of idea?" Jasper stood up as well, joining her 

"We need to form her again." Lapis said softly, but firmly "Last time we formed her, it was through mutual hatred and desire to dominate one another. Now, we'll form her through mutual understanding. Maybe that'd help you find your place."

-x-

The household was out of some of the ingredients, so Steven and Connie volunteered to get some.

And now that goal was forgotten as they stared at the sight in front of them.

Malachite was floating in the middle of the ocean, lying flat on her back.

Except that now she looked different than before. She had two arms instead of six, and she had a pair of normal legs as well. She was smiling serenely.

And then she caught sight of them, and sat up abruptly, her smile disappearing.

"It was her idea!" Malachite blurted out

"I did it for your sake!" Malachite frowned "We need to do this."

Malachite proceeded to return to her original position.

"It's best that we don't disturb her anymore." Steven whispered "They must have a reason for doing this."

"Good call." Connie agreed "Let's hit the shops!"

-x-

"I will be gone for quite a while. I am gonna miss you, and I have no doubt that the feeling is mutual. But there is something I need to do, something that we need to do. I will come back, I promise. Sincerely, Lapis Lazuli. P. S: I love you, Peridot." Peridot read the message aloud.

She put it down on the table and lay down onto the floor, staring at the ceiling. She exhaled softly.

"You're right, Lapis. I miss you too."

-x-

The birds and animals in a jungle all turned their heads as the ground began to shake. A giant foot landed in a muddy soil.

Malachite, who was carrying a beanbag on her shoulder and wore a wide-rimmed hat atop of her head, continued her walk through the jungle.

Inside of her mind-space, however, things were different.

"A world-wide tour, really?" Jasper grumbled

"I thought that seeing what Pink Diamond had seen would help you make up your mind." Lapis said 

"Is it about that?" Jasper snarked "Or do you want to live out your fantasy."

"It's both." Lapis admitted "And you're already behaving the way you want to, so you can't deny this isn't helping you. You want to stay with her, to be a Crystal Gem."

And Jasper couldn't deny that.


	2. A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padparadscha enjoys everything the Earth has to offer. Meanwhile, some big changes happen on Homeworld, and Lars shows his darker side.
> 
> One thing is for sure, it is going to be a whole new world.

"So.....um....."

"Yes?" Lars looked up from the book he was reading

"Would you, perhaps, show me the Earth?" Padparadscha blurted it out 

"Sure thing." Lars' eyes gleamed with strange light as he took Padparadscha by the hand "Let's go."

He lead her to the Sun Incinerator and they climbed aboard. 

"Our first destination is New Jersey City." Lars declared exuberantly

He fiddled with controls, and the ship roared to life, and something else started at the same time.

  
__  
I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, Princess, when did you last let your heart decide?  
__  


__  
__  


__Lars began to drum his fingers against the smooth surface of the ship to the beat of the song, humming the lyrics in a quiet voice._ _

__Turning to her, he flashed her a mischievous grin._ _

__"This song.....it reminded me of you, to be honest. You do look like a princess, truly. That little tuft of hair you have resembles a little crown." Lars smiled exuberantly at her._ _

__Then, another ship appeared right beside their own. And Lars saw red. Literally. He stared at the dark-red ship in bewilderment._ _

__"Captain Lars!" Padparadscha suddenly piped up "A Roaming Eye just pulled up next to us!"_ _

__"And they called you defective?" Lars grumbled "If those numbskulls could see how useful your power really was, they wouldn't have thrown you aside so casually."_ _

__The hatch of the Roaming eye suddenly pulled open, and five small, red Gems fell down onto the muddy soil._ _

__"Now." Lars donned a shit eating grin "We be the scurvy dogs of the seas."_ _

__"What ya be doing here, ye landlubbers?" Padparadscha added, playing a long_ _

__"Well......" the apparent leader of the group said "It's a funny story, actually."_ _

____

-a week ago-

"What do you mean, changing?" Doc asked

"I mean what I said." Aquamarine repeated "The Diamonds - including White - unanimously agreed that the system we currently have needs to change. They've announced the specifics of the new system they're putting in place last night. From now on, Gems are allowed to choose their assigned duties for themselves. We are allowed to choose our own paths to pursue, as long as our choices aren't outright detrimental to the system. We are allowed to feel emotions, to form friendships and romantic relationships. We are allowed to fuse without fearing retribution. Of course, those who abuse this freedom for nefarious purposes will still be severely punished, but other than that, it's a free zone."

"If.....If I am allowed to make a choice." Leggy suddenly piped up "Then I'd like to live on Earth."

"Me too." Blue Zircon appeared out of nowhere."

"Us as well." both Topazes announced

"And don't forget us." two Jades exclaimed

-present time-

"So long story short, we came to bring those six Gems here."

"Understood." Lars nodded

"Welcome to Earth." Padparadscha grinned eagerly

"But before that." Lars' gaze darkened as his eyes fell upon a certain Gem "I need to get a certain matter dealt with."

Then he proceeded to grab said Gem and abscond with her on short notice.

As soon as he was sure no one could see or hear what he was doing, Lars slammed Navy against the wall with one hand while baring his teeth at her.

"What have you done to me?" Lars repeated her question "Nothing. But you did hurt my friend. Steven told me about you, how he wanted you to join. How he trusted you. And how you played him. And I have to warn you, I ain't as forgiving as he is. I ain't gonna let you hurt my friend and get away with it. I am gonna make your life miserable. Count on it."

-x-

Doc saluted. The purpose they came here for was fulfilled, and they were ready to return to Homeworld. Except, when she did a headcount, there were only three Rubies among them, when there were supposed to be for.

"Where is Navy?" Doc looked at Eyeball and Army

"Haven't seen her." Army said

"Me neither." Eyeball turned around to look at Doc "Actually, I've decided to stay here as well. Jasper is still somewhere on this planet. I am going to find her and stay with her."

"Welcome." Lars nodded "As for Navy, she probably wandered off somewhere."

"The human is right." Army nodded "You know how she can get."

Lars brushed against the pocket of his pants and the gemstone which was inside. Navy's gemstone.

He had many fun things planned. Things which involved her.

As the ship departed, he grinned menacingly.

"This will be fun." he whispered off-handedly, the grin never leaving his face.

It was a grin that promised pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lars' feelings near the end are my feelings regarding she-who-must-not-be-named


	3. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Former Homeworld Gems settle in. Meanwhile, Homeworld Gems are adjusting to the new system.

"All right." Peridot said "You can move to the barn with us. It's a bit lonely, since my roommate is MIA at the moment."

"Are you sure she would be okay with that?" Fluorite asked

"Yes, I am." Peridot nodded "She'll come back."

-x-

Somewhere in the jungle, Malachite sneezed.

"Huh." Lapis said "Someone must be talking about me."

-x - 

"Anyway, which of you want to stay here, and which of you want to live elsewhere?"

"I will stay here." Jade announced

"Me too." Padparadscha smiled pleasantly 

"As will I." Leggy said quietly

"Count me in as well." said Rhodonite.

"And we're staying as well." Topaz and Topaz announced in perfect sync

"Good." Peridot grinned "Then welcome to our humble abode."

-x-

Aquamarine flitted about, collecting forms. It was her job to make sure the transition into the new system happened smoothly.

Which meant collecting the forms signed by Gems, detailing which kind of jobs and duties they were interested in.

Apparently, it was Pink Diamond's idea that this system should be implemented, and the other three Diamonds had deemed in an acceptable addition to the new system.

As for Aquamarine, it was anything but acceptable, considering the amount of work she had to put into it.

Finally, after another hour, she managed to collect them all, and she was ready to hand them over to the Diamonds at the earliest convenience. 

Now, she was free to spent some time doing what she wanted.

And what she wanted to do was unheard of, until now. It was terrifying. It was awesome. It was terrifyingly awesome.

Because Aquamarine wanted to be a ballet instructor.

During her short time on Earth, she saw one of them on TV, and she has been enamored since, even if she hid it well.

"Uno, dos, tres." she chanted as she twirled about, standing on one leg

She then signed one last form. Her own.

-x-

"And I've collected all of them." Aquamarine handed a very tall stack of forms to the Diamonds.

Or rather, she deposited it in on the flat surface in front of them.

"That will be all." Yellow Diamond clapped twice

Aquamarine exited the chamber with a curtsy.

"You are still using that old gesture?" Blue reprimanded her "We have a new system now."

"Sorry, force of habit." Yellow apologized

-x-

Her name was Prasiolite, and she was a fusion. Her two components had been hiding her existence for years, and now.....

Now they could walk out in the open, freely, and without fear.

"This day couldn't get any better!" she gushed as she typed 

Her fingers flew over the keyboard with the speed of light.

-x-

Up until now, Pearls were decorations. Meant to obey their owner's every order. Mostly, though, they were supposed to stand around, looking pretty, as the testament of their owner's status and prestige.

Not anymore.

"I am the Cowboy Jack!" a Pearl chanted, doing cartwheels "I put this show back on track!"

Another Pearl smirked, shapeshifting into a horse.

"It's rodeo time, baby!" the first Pearl exclaimed gleefully, before jumping onto the second Pearl's back 

"Neigh!" the second Pearl began to run slowly "Neigh!"

-x-

Leggy and Padparadscha were sitting next to one another, watching the sunset.

"It's beautiful." Padparadscha whispered

Seeing the amalgamation of colors up in the sky, Leggy had to agree.

She couldn't wait to get to know about Earth and life on it in its entirety.


	4. Big Bad Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mafia comes to Beach City.

"Are you sure, man?" Amethyst threw rocks with feigned interest 

"Yes, I am." Ronaldo defended, sweeping his arm in a grand gesture "I've seen it with my own eyes. A Mafia Family has moved here, and they made the lighthouse their new base. They call themselves 'Carne family'.

"Are you serious?" Amethyst grinned widely "Then I have to meet them. We have plenty of catching up to do!"

"You know them?" Ronaldo did a double take

"Of course I do!" Amethyst announced "In fact, they owe me quite a bit!"

"Then it's settled! I, Ro......Hey, where are you going?!"

But it was too late. Amethyst had already taken off towards the lighthouse. Ronaldo had no choice but to follow as fast as his short, chubby legs could carry him.

-x-

"You'll get to meet Don Carne momentarily." Amethyst 8XJ announced, barely holding in her laughter

The other Amethysts present all gawked at the pair in a very familiar way.

"Glad to see you, 8XM!" Don Carne - or Carnelian - tackled her youngest 'sister' onto the ground

"8XM?" Ronaldo raised an eyebrow "Is that your code name? Are you affiliated with them?"

"Yes and yes." Amethyst looked Ronaldo dead in the eye

"I knew you were up to no good!" Ronaldo pointed a shaky finger at Amethyst

Only to be knocked out by a punch from behind, courtesy of 8XL.

"Man, is he always like this?"

"No." Amethyst announced "He is worse. He is a conspiracy fetishist."

Every single one of the Famethysts shuddered at this revelation.


	5. We're the Crystal Gems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the Crystal Gems come together for a party and to discuss where they are gonna go from this point forward. Some unexpected guests arrive.

Everyone was there, seated around in a perfect circle, around Steven. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Bismuth, Lapis Lazuli, Jasper, Peridot, Blue Zircon, Topaz, Topaz, Rhodonite, Rutile twins, Fluorite, Padparadscha, Leggy, the Famethysts, Jade, Jade, Nephrite, Connie, and Navy.

"Right." Steven coughed into his hand before continued "We have won at last, and we're free. The Diamonds, they won't bother us anymore. Question is, where do we go from here?"

At this, the gathered Gems launched into a debate, suggesting ideas and discarding them. Eventually, they all quieted down. Rhodonite and Garnet stepped up, joining Steven.

"We unanimously decided to make a new Court here on Earth, similar to the ones created by the Diamonds on Homeworld. But our Court will also be different." 

"You see, all of us Gems." Rhodonite joined in, sweeping her hand over the gathering "Will be united under one banner. We will be free to do whatever we want, here on Earth. And in times of crisis, we'll all rise up to combat any threats that seek to destroy our new way of life."

And then, as she concluded her sentence, the clouds parted, and another ship touched upon Earth. The hatch doors opened, and out came Emerald, followed by Aquamarine.

And everyone present stared, and stared, and stared.

And then, finally, Steven voiced everyone's thoughts.

"Um, Emerald?" he looked at the Gem "Why are you so tiny?"

And indeed, Emerald's head was rather large compared to the rest of her body.

"Well, I think it's cute." Garnet decided

"I.....I am not cute!" Emerald protested, trying and failing to hide her blush "I am terrifying! And I've come to get my ship back!"

"Aw, she is Tsundere as well." Garnet chuckled

At that point, Rhodonote walked up to Emerald.

"Sure, you can have that one. We don't need it anymore." Rhodonite told her "We've got something better now."

"All right, then I'll......" Emerald began to walk towards her ship, at least until her gaze caught sight of it "What in the name of Diamonds is Pink Diamond's ship doing here in your possession?"

"It was given to us." Steven informed her "By the Diamonds themselves. Do you want me to call them and tell them what you've said?"

Peridot lifted the intergalactic Comm-device for emphasis.

"......I'll just go." Emerald hopped into the Sun Incinerator and took off

-x-

"So tell us." Topaz and Topaz circled around Aquamarine "Why exactly should we forgive you?"

"Um, because......" Aquamarine looked at the two Gems who could squish her like a bug "I've changed?"

Topaz and Topaz gave her flat, unimpressed looks, and she gulped.

"Um, I am sorry." Aquamarine tried again "I was just following orders. Steven was right, I was afraid I am weak. I was afraid the Diamonds would shatter me if I failed, so I tried my best not to fail. Sorry that I used both of you as a stepping stone to ensure my continued survival. I've decided to become a ballet instructor. That's why I came with Emerald for this trip."

"That was all we wanted to hear." Topaz and Topaz grinned "Welcome to Earth, partner."

They gave her a thumbs-up before rejoining the Crystal Gems.


	6. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it turns out, Garnet is not the only one in love.

"Steven?"

Steven looked up at Eyeball and Leggy.

"What do you need?" he asked 

"We want to know how to impress your crush." both Rubies said at once 

"Well....."

And so Steven explained everything he knew regarding the topic in question, while Leggy and Eyeball listened with rapt attention.

"And that's everything." Steven concluded

"All right." both Rubies stood up "Let's go."

-x-

"I've obtained a gift for you!" Eyeball presented a sealed box "Please take it!"

Jasper peered down, frowning a bit as she eyed the box suspiciously. 

Finally, she took it, and carefully opened it.

"It's nice." Jasper pulled out a flower

"Steven says it represents love." Eyeball continued "I gave it to you because I love you."

-x-

"So what do you like?" Leggy asked carefully

"I like Earth." Padparadscha beamed "It's a wonderful planet!"

"But what do you like to do?" Leggy pressed

"Well, I am not really sure." Padparadscha frowned a bit "I haven't adjusted completely, you see. None of us has."

"Why don't you try taking her out for dinner date?" someone standing behind Leggy suggested "In my experience, you can't go wrong with dinner dates."

"Thanks, I'll try that!" Leggy exclaimed "Would you go to a dinner date with me?"

"Yes." Padparadscha smiled 

"Success!" inner Leggy screamed, raising her hand in triumph


	7. Fusion Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various fusions - both old and new - ponder their existence.

Made of Love

Garnet was no longer what she used to be. Both of her halves decided that they would live for themselves, and because they wanted this, not because someone else told them what they should be. And they had to admit that this was much better. Now, they were truly made out of love.

Necessity

Sunstone flexed her muscles. Or was it their muscles? Either way, it didn't matter. Much like the other two, she was created out of necessity, though she also liked just being there every now and then. She was made of two separate Gems who understood each other well.

Who am I?

Rainbow Quartz 2.0 didn't know what to think. One half of her was a bit of perfectionist, who was in love with someone who no longer existed. The other half was someone who had the biggest heart on the whole planet. And Rainbow Quartz 2.0 was a perfect amalgamation of both of them. But she was also more than that. The only problem was that she didn't know who she really was.

The meaning of strength

If there was one thing that all Gems agreed on, it was the fact that Smokey Quartz (or was it Smokey Diamond now?) was the most stable fusion among the Crystal Gems, second only to Stevonnie, and maybe Garnet. Made out of two youngest Crystal Gems, she was one of the definitions of a healthy relationship, one between siblings. She was also an epitome of strength. Quiet strength which only those who knew her well noticed.

Mundane life for me

When she was first created, Obsidian was made for battle. But now the fighting was over, and Obsidian found out that she liked it. Just having fun and not constantly worrying about possible danger was rather.....liberating.

"So, you got more of that stuff?" she asked, eyeing the assortment of food 

"Yes." The employee chuckled

"Then give me more." Obsidian requested "Please?"

Obsidian liked enjoying the mundane life very much, maybe even too much.

Innocence

Just like the original, Almandine Garnet was also made out of love. Of innocent love between two gems who were still trying to get accustomed to Earth. Garnet approved of her, of course, the same way she approved of Stevonnie, Topaz, Rhodonite and Smokey. Almandine Garnet was still getting used to Earth, and she loved discovering new things about the planet.

Earth

Tiger's Eye was a nomad. She wanted to find out everything there was to know about the planet that Pink Diamond, who was now Steven, had liked so much. Both of her components agreed on this. And the others let her do this.

Ocean

Malachite loved the ocean. It reminded her of good and bad times she has had. It also made up most of the planet's surface, and she had power over water. It felt satisfying, yet it also felt like a burden. Malachite didn't want power, not anymore. What she wanted was a sense of purpose.

Destruction

At her core, Sugilite was a destroyer. Precision work just wasn't her forte, and she liked smashing things. She also liked Steven, in her own weird way, even if she didn't know how to convey it properly. She liked seeing his awed look once she performed a particularly showy feat.

Tricks of the trade

Sardonyx was a master of show business. That, and of having open, honest conversations with those she cared about. She was a bit theatrical in the way she presented herself, but she knew that her quirks were no big deal, as long as her heart was in the right place.

Silent Rebellion

For as long as she could remember, Topaz was rebelling in silence. Against the Homeworld doctrine. Against their rule that fusions shouldn't exist. Topaz and Topaz supported one another in times of crisis. Then, of course, she attempted to rebel openly, and it didn't work out. She feared being separated more than anything. And so she reined in her desire to be free, settling back into pretending to be a loyal Homeworld soldier.

Not anymore, though. She was free, free to remain fused for as long as she so wished.

Freedom

Just like the other Off-Colors, Rhodonite saw Earth as a place for freedom. Her long struggle was finally at its end. And with the truce, she knew that the Diamonds won't be bothering anyone else ever again. Of course, absolute freedom had problems of its own. There were so many possibilities, and Rhodonite simply couldn't decide what she wanted to do from now on.

Grandmother

Ever since she learned the definition of 'grandmother', Fluorite began to see herself as one. She tried her best to support her little family, and she had an advice ready at hand when needed.

Others like me

For as long as she remembered, Jade was afraid. Afraid of Homeworld discovering her. And then Pink Diamond had fused with her human friend, and Jade followed suit. It was nice to know that Pink Diamond understood how she felt, and that there were others like her somewhere out there.

Experience

From the first time she saw her come into being, Garnet knew that Stevonnie was special. She was something new, something that both of her halves created from mutual friendship. Just like Garnet, she was a pioneer of her kind, something which was never seen before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rainbow Quartz 2.0 = Steven + Pearl  
> Sunstone = Steven + Garnet  
> Obsidian = Steven + Pearl + Garnet + Amethyst  
> Amaldine Garnet = Leggy + Padparadscha  
> Tiger's Eye = Eyeball + Jasper
> 
> Almandine Garnet and Tiger's Eye belong to me, the other three belong to canon.


End file.
